Brothers in Arms 2:Nightmares Send Devils Crazy
by Devils That Cry
Summary: Full Summary inside Yes they are back for round two...all three of them...And daddys taking the boys for a day trip to Mallet to admire the castle, the gardens oh and kick some demon ass!
1. Dads back

A/N Arow:Finally it has arrived!

Morwen: No it does not invovle puddles goo, before anyone asks.

Arow: Lets not do that again!

Morwen: I think we've kept them waiting long enough.

GO READ

* * *

Summary: Brothers in arms is up and running, the brothers have worked hard but now an older friend has returned and he intends to stop the original threat that threatens the brothers stability. Looks like a plane ride to Mallet is in order; something one brother does not look forward to.

Disclaimer: Morwen owns Vergil, Arow owns Dante, Capcom owns all of us.

* * *

**Brothers In Arms 2: Nightmares Send Even Devils Crazy: ****Chapter 1: Dads Back**

Two months, it had been two months since the sons of Sparda had become a team of demon hunters and Dante had finally names his…their shop 'Brothers In Arms' and business was booming, well not right now. Dante sat behind his desk fiddling with his guns, damn he loved them, he really didn't see why Vergil hated them so much.

He put them down seeing his twin walking in with a scowl on his face, "What's with the dagger?" he asked.

Vergil sighed pulling the weapon out of his leg and lodged it into the wall behind, "Some guys decided they wanted to go a few rounds," he explained perching on the table, "Of course I obliged," he lifted part of his jacket up, "some had guns," he shook the holed material for emphasis, "I hate those weapons."

Dante nodded in understanding, bullet holes in such lovely leather was hell; he absently started playing with the amulet identical to his twin's.

"I had a dream about mom again," Vergil admitted softly.

"Was it different to the others?" Dante asked, Vergil had only told him minimal details as he was a quiet introspective character that shared few private thoughts, Dante only knew he had been seeing their mother and she had not been acting as he remembered.

"No," Vergil shook his head, "Not really."

The door opened seconds later and a familiar shadow walked in, the twins stood, "Love the name," he grinned and looked at them, "Close your mouth, your making me look like a fish again, you too Verge, we are twins," he saw a retort forming on his younger self's lips, "Don't even say it," he pointed to Dante with a glare.

"Ok pop," Dante smirked but was not prepared for the hand cuffing the back of his head; he glared at his older form.

"It's the coat, isn't it?" he looked down the purple leather; similar to one Sparda had worn.

"Didn't expect to see the likes of me again," Dante grinned.

"I thought you would have been erased from time now," Vergil observed.

"Not yet, I have a few months before the timeline sorts itself out…I think." The older explained.

"Hanging around with myself again, what a joy," Dante's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Changing the schedule, Mundus must be killed."

"What?" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"But he's trapped in the Underworld…Father made sure of it," Vergil tried to argue.

"He did," Older Dante nodded, "But he will get out again unless he's stopped; my sources tell me he's gaining power as we speak."

"Right," the younger Dante nodded, "Where?"

"No," his older self shook his head, "Sleep now, destroy later," he yawned, "I haven't slept for a week; I'm entitled to a nap." He headed to a room out the back.

"Make yourself at home," Young Dante said grudgingly.

He was standing in a black void; there was nothing save the chilling familiarity of what was coming. The icy blue clad mirror of himself walked to him, his expression was a mask of pure hatred and disgust.

"Vergil," Dante's voice was steady…for now.

"How _dare_ you speak my name," the voice was full of icy vehemence, "You have no right."

Dante stared at his twin, his eyes imploring the elder not to repeat the reoccurring nightmare, "Please brother…"

"_Brother_," Vergil sneered, "I have no brother, you were dead to me the second your blade hit…you are not my brother…you are my murderer," the steady calm of his voice hit Dante worst of all, "You killed me," his accusing glare burned the younger twin.

"No," Dante shook his head wanting himself to believe the reasoning, "You…you gave me no choice…"

"You are my _brother_," his voice dripped with loathing, "You _murdered_ me."

Dante felt the accusation knock any comeback from him, "I could have helped you," he said softly, "You never let me…"

Flashback

Dante looked over the edge to try and grab Vergil…his hands met the katana…he let Vergil go…he watched his twin fall…and he let it happen…

End Flashback

"I tried," Dante murmured no longer trying to deny his actions.

"You _should_ have tried harder," Vergil insisted, "You _could_ have tried harder…"

"I was foolish," Dante said, "Selfish, prideful," the next words hesitated on his lips, "Forgive me," he whispered.

"Forgive you?" Vergil roared, "Forgive you, _brother_? No, I would prefer to watch the grief consume you," his fatal wounds appeared, blood pooled rapidly at their feet, "I am going to enjoy watching you die from grief and I will laugh as you go insane with the knowledge that you murdered me…I will _never_ forgive you."

His world lurched, it was light…was he still dreaming? Vergil stood over him looking indifferent.

He closed his eyes, "No forgive me, I can change it…I can go back…" he opened his eyes now fully awake. He looked up at the young Vergil who was watching him with concern.

"You called out in your sleep," Vergil said, a strange edge to his voice and with a last glance he walked out of the room leaving the future Dante feeling suddenly cold.

He got up off the bed and grabbed his new coat pulling it on as he walked into the from, he walked past Vergil and his younger self with barely a glance in their direction he went to the door, "I'll be back," the door slammed shut behind him.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Dante commented dryly.

Vergil stared after the time traveller going over the words he had spoken in his sleep…in his nightmare.

* * *

Arow: Review come on you guys want to see Dante and Vergil on the plane right (grin)

Morwen: I just want to see Vergil (grins)


	2. I Really Dont Like Flying

A.N: Arow: Look at that for a speedy update, be happy!

Morwen: yeah its only cuz we're in the same house and I can poke her into editing (grins) we never get anything done otherwise.

Arow I resent that I work damn hard this was all my idea without me there wouldn't even be a fic (smirk)

Morwen: true but without me there wouldn't be a whole series!

Arow: I came up with my fair share, I remember rightly the Angel crossover was my idea!

Morwen but it was my idea to…

Arow: Yes stop we're giving too much away, now go read.

* * *

**Brothers In Arms 2: Nightmares Send Even Devils Crazy.**

**Chapter 2: I Really Don't Like Flying.**

The Night was still dark; wisps of cloud blew across the waxing moon. He was so angry, so annoyed that he continued to have that dream, he thought that would have stopped when he found Vergil and stopped him wandering the path of self destruction, and the dreams had stopped a while, but now they were back.

Vergil wasn't safe yet, not until the real reason he had become evil was destroyed, "Mundus," he growled, hate swelling within him, he clenched his fists and punched the dilapidated building next to him; a crack ran up the three story building, it shuddered and fell, brick and concrete came crashing down on top of Dante who was glowing red with rage as he was buried alive by the demolition he had initiated.

* * *

Dante looked to his twin who had been silent since his older self had stormed off in a quite disturbing manner.

"I'm gonna go and talk to myself," he announced with a sigh.

"You know," Vergil started, "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," he grinned breaking from his darker thought train.

"Shut up," Dante glared playfully at his laughing twin.

"Oh just go and talk to yourself," was the sharp reply.

"I get more sense out of talking to me anyway," Dante grumbled walking out of the door.

* * *

He walked into the night to find the elusive older him, it was strange how he had just walked off like that, and he got the impression Vergil knew something, good luck in finding out what.

Dante stopped hearing a low rumble and ran down the street to see a building collapse burying his older self under the rubble. He was momentarily petrified, not believing what he had just seen; he slowly moved forward to the rubble and stopped seeing rocks move, another step forward and with an explosion of debris arcing in the sky he flew off blue lightening marked its passing. He stood slumped for a moment then made his way back to the shop; he walked in to find Vergil looking at him expectantly.

"Where is he?"

Dante shrugged, "Sparky flew off from under a building."

Vergil looked at him strangely then the phone rang, "Brothers In Arms," he looked at Dante and raised an eyebrow listening and then hung up.

"What?" Dante asked perplexed.

"He wants to meet us at the airport," he looked down at the phone.

"Lets go then, he's not starting this party without me." He grabbed Rebellion and Vergil Yamato both walked out, leaving Brothers In Arms in darkness.

* * *

When they finally reached the small airport they found the other Dante leaning against a small three seated plane.

"Where do you intend to take us?" Vergil asked, neutrally trying to hide his uneasiness.

"To an island off the coast of France, its called Mallet and there is a gate to the Underworld in it…the way Mundus intends to get back," he looked at them both and smiled, "So, you up for it?"

Younger Dante grinned back, "I can fly a plane?"

"No, _I_ can fly a plane," he shot back as he climbed into the cockpit.

Dante turned to his brother, "What do you think?"

Vergil hesitated looking at the plane, "I never did like flying," he muttered.

"Fine," Dante smiled, "I get front seat."

The plane engine revved into life and the twins climbed aboard.

It did not take long for them to get into the air, "Hey," Younger Dante looked over the edge then to his twin, "You can see our shop from up here, look."

"I believe you," Vergil nodded.

"No, look," Dante insisted.

"I believe you," Vergil growled, his blue coat complemented his green face nicely.

"Oh, now you missed it." Dante said sulkily.

The pilot chuckled, "I forgot you get airsick."

Vergil just gave a scathing smile and resumed his inflexible position, clutching his beloved Yamato, looking straight ahead.

"Vergil" Dante grinned.

"What?" the older glowered.

"Try breathing."

Vergil scowled darkly, ignoring his childish brother.

* * *

The flight was long slow and Dante was bored and restless, "How much longer?" he asked himself.

"A few hours," was the short answer.

"How many is a few?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Yes," Dante sighed, refraining from yelling at his younger self to shut up.

"So why don't you know how long it's gonna take?"

"I didn't time it before, it was kind of blowing up when I last flew away from there." was the gritted reply.

"Oh," Dante fell silent a moment, "I'm bored."

"I noticed."

"How much longer?"

"How is Vergil?" Dante asked ignoring the question, unbelieving how childish he could act.

The younger looked back to see his twin was finally sleeping, "He's unconscious…looking less green…that's good…right?"

"Yes," the pilot nodded, "perhaps you should follow his example."

"What? Turning green and getting airsick?"

"No, sleeping," Dante gritted about to knock his younger self out.

"Fine," the younger slumped back and closed his eyes.

"Finally," Dante sighed with relief, not caring if he was really sleeping…just as long he had stopped bugging him.

The rest of the journey was blissfully silent and he landed the place several hours later at the edge of the foreboding castle.

* * *

Dante smiled looking to his younger self sleeping peacefully, "Get up," he shook him roughly.

"I'm awake _dad_," he drawled ducking the older's hand aimed for his head and got out the other side.

"Vergil," Dante shook the twin gently, "We've landed."

"Hmm?" blue eyes fluttered open, "Father?" his unclear sight perceived the older man.

"No, just me," Dante shook his head, "We've gotta get moving," he helped the younger down.

"Favouritism," Dante muttered scowling playfully at them, but noted how there was a cold distance between them.

Vergil didn't care about that though, he was just glad to be on solid ground.

"Is that the hotel?" Dante asked seeing the castle.

"Are you this thick?" Vergil snapped.

"It was just a question," Dante defended.

"That's the castle which is built around the gate," Vergil said as if it was obvious.

"I knew that."

"Dumbass."

"Look who woke on the wrong side of the plane," Dante growled, "I can't help it if you're not a morning person."

"Quit it," Older Dante pulled the twins apart, looking disapprovingly between them.

"Sorry dad," they looked down simultaneously.

Dante sighed and ignored them, "Come on, the bridge is this way," he walked ahead, "Kids," he muttered, "I never thought I'd hear myself say that…maybe I am turning into dad," he mused, a small smile noting the twins were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to hear that, probably for the best too, he thought moving to the bridge. He was about to put his foot on the bridge but it started moving up. "Guess we've gotta find another way," he commented and started walking, "Although there is one way…" he made a grab for the younger Dante's collar, the younger jumped away just in time.

"No way am I letting you haul my ass around again," he huffed indignantly at his older smirking self.

"What?" Vergil inquired.

They both looked at him with very different expressions; the younger was looking disgruntled while the older was smug.

"Last time, fly boy here decided to drag me around. I'm telling you hanging above the ground by your collar is _not_ fun…luckily you were unconscious for the flight," he ended glaring at he older him.

Vergil turned slightly green, he really didn't like flying.

"Fine," Older Dante decided as he transformed and took to the air towards the raised drawbridge. He gripped the ancient wood and pulled, with a lurch the barricade groaned, he used all his strength, the structure inched away from the battlements, he growled jolting the defences, he wrenched it further and the tension snapped, the iron locks holding the bridge up failed and the mass of wood fell back with a resounding boom.

Vergil watched slightly alarmed by the transformation the elder had taken; he looked from his younger brother than back to the future form as he landed transforming back into the man he had met.

"Well," Vergil murmured, his twin grinned and dragged him over the now unsteady bridge before he could protest.

They walked into the castle and looked around the stone corridor as the future Dante raised the portcullis to allow them access to the main castle, the followed him through a set of red doors.

The twins slowly entered the room looking around with interest; the large hall housed a statue of a warrior on horseback, either side a grand staircase flanked the knight leading up to the castles higher floors.

"This way," Dante just wanted to get the job done and walked through the blue door, unbelievably glad he didn't have to hunt for the key…again.

Vergil froze seeing a large plane filling the room.

"Don't worry," Dante shook his head with a smile, "We won't be travelling in that, its sturdy enough but it only has two seats."

"Good," Vergil managed and hurried through the door to the left.

Dante looked at his older self confused. "How do you know that?" His question went unanswered as they walked through the wooden doors into a long corridor, further down came the sound of clunking wood.

"What?" Vergil asked hand resting on Yamato's hilt.

"Great," Dante sighed, '_another_ _trip down memory lane'_.

* * *

Morwen: 1. any smarmy comments about how long it takes to get to France from America and we won't post any more.

2. review.

Arow: Simple. (grin)


	3. A New Sword, An Old Face

This is just Morwen here, I've sorta done an unofficial update because it HAS been a long time since you read anything but Arow hasn't edited this chapter yet so it is likely to be reposted when she does, or not hehe not sure on that one.

Anyway, sorry for the long wait here is the next chapter...

* * *

**Brothers In Arms 2: Nightmares Send Even Devils Crazy.**

**Chapter 3: A new sword, an old face

* * *

**

They had managed to dispatch the marionettes with little to no trouble and they were now walking down the long corridor until Older Dante stopped a moment.

"What is it?" Vergil asked.

"There is a sword around the corner." He said.

"I can see around corners?" The younger Dante grinned.

"No," the older shook his head with a sigh, "there is a sword, but only one of you can have it."

"Race you," Dante was about to run but found his older self was holding him back.

"It will hurt," he warned remembering how he had got the lightening sword.

"Verge can have it."

"You are too kind brother," the older twin smiled sarcastically, "Wimp." He moved to the sword in the wall, his hands barely touched the hilt before it impaled him…blue lightening enveloped him, he writhed in pain.

"Wait," the older Dante held his younger form back.

Vergil was forced up the sword and over the hilt, Older Dante frowned, it looked more painful than it really was.

"Isn't that yours?" Dante asked looking between the two blades.

"Yeah, carry on moving, I know where you can get a weapon too," he sprinted off without another word.

"Lets try this one," Dante said and stopped seeing his twin swinging the newly acquired blade with deadly precision, "Show off," he rolled his eyes and walked behind his intensely concentrating twin and flicked the older's ear; the blade swung over his head nicking a stray strand or two of white hair, Dante glared at his grinning twin.

"This door then," Vergil said walking on as if nothing had happened.

As the two entered the door Vergil's eyes widened with a strange light in them, "Jackpot," he murmured and walked off through the vast sea of high shelves covered with books.

Dante shook his head in despair; he wouldn't be surprised if he never saw his bookish twin again with so many old tomes covering the walls to the high ceiling and all the equally high shelves, nope, Vergil was lost to him forever now.

"Hello Dante," a familiar voice broke his thoughts and he turned around.

"Mom?" he stared in disbelief and stepped back a few paces watching the figure warily, "Vergil," he called.

Vergil sped to his twin's side hearing the edge in the younger voice; he skidded to a halt staring at the woman in front of them.

She smiled charmingly, "You boys look lost."

The twins stared at her warily; her demonic aura put them on edge.

"Well, we're waiting for our guide thanks," Dante shrugged never letting his guard down; he knew this wasn't right, he was just itching to draw Ebony and Ivory.

"Don't bother with the guns," she sighed, "you would be dead before you could draw them."

That was all Dante needed to react to the threat, "We'll see shall we?" the guns spun in his hands.

The brothers dived apart as a bolt of electricity struck the ground where the two once stood.

Dante shot a hailstorm of lead falling down on the she devil who dodged the heated projectiles easily.

Vergil decided to put his new sword to good use, he dived at their attacker but she dodged and blocked every move he pulled, even when Dante joined the fray they were both evenly matched. The woman jumped back landing on the higher level of the library, a familiar blade in hand. Vergil's eyes widened looking down at his scabbard to see his beloved Yamato was missing.

"Give that back," Vergil growled dangerously, _no one_ touched his sword.

She smiled arrogantly, "I don't see why I should. Both of you have swords, I'm just evening the score," she grinned twirling the elegant weapon in her hand and dragged it across the marble handrail making sparks fly, she held it out mockingly, "You want it, come and get it."

That was it within milliseconds Vergil was up on the balcony, one on one with the she devil; the swords moving too fast to follow with human eyes, even Dante was having trouble keeping up.

He hadn't seen his brother this angry over something since he had ran off with Vergil's favourite action figure when they were six. He finally decided to help his brother out remembering his outrage of seeing a devil with their mother's face. He jumped up behind her but she blocked his swing before he lay a hit. He growled and jumped as lightening flashed past him.

Vergil lunged with Alastor as the distracted thief as his brother attacked her from behind. Her power crackled and Vergil jumped back as the element lashed out at him, the second ball he didn't dodge, he braced for the hit only it never came, the sword in his hand drank up the power thrown at him, it crackled with the gained power and Vergil smiled, his face illuminated with the blue glow of Alastor. He pulled the sword back and let it fly; it spun in an ark clashing with Yamato with such force it flew out of the she devil's hands. With honed precision Vergil caught the returning blade; he jumped and caught the still airborne Yamato. He landed gracefully, both blades poised, aimed down at their attacker, both blades speared her through her chest and almost at the same time Dante drove Rebellion through her back.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment, Vergil's eyes glinted with an evil light, "How dare you take the face of our mother," he growled twisting both blades making the impostor cry out in pain.

Blood leaked from her mouth and dripped down her chin, she tried to smile but it came out as a pained smirk, "My master's wish is done…" she looked into Vergil's eyes as they filled with fear.

She screamed with her last breath letting loose her power, throwing the twins back.

Dante hit the wall and fell to the floor below and Vergil connected with a bookshelf, the whole thing collapsed over him.

Trish, the once powerful devil, servant of Mundus, fell to the floor lifeless, her task was complete, she died knowing it was only a matter of time before her master had him, then hell would rule over all.

Dante pulled himself up feeling shaken, he ran a hand through his hair, '_great_,' he thought, '_now I'm gonna have frizz. Damn electricity_.' "Verge?" he called with concern jumping back up on the balcony, ignoring the body masquerading as their mother, he froze seeing Vergil buried under a huge shelf surrounded by books. "Verge?" he tried again.

Vergil groaned and easily pulled himself from under the shelf, Dante noticed he was looking a little frizzled himself.

"I'm fine," Vergil spoke answering the unasked question.

"Yeah," Dante nodded with a small smile then the two looked down on the prone blonde form with distain.

The library doors swung open and the Older Dante walked in, he looked up to the twins then jumped and noticed the body making him falter a moment.

"It wasn't her," Young Dante said seeing the look on his face.

"I know," he shook his head, that wasn't the Trish he knew, just another of Mundus' creations. He looked away. "Here," he gave the Ifrit gauntlets to the younger him who took them and glanced at the elder's but decided not to comment on it.

"Lets go," The elder glanced one last time at his once partner and friend then jumped down and exited the library.

Young Dante jumped down to follow, "You coming?" he called to his brother while pulling on his new toys.

Vergil thought for a moment going over what had just happened, the she devil that had invaded his dreams masquerading as their mother, the way the older Dante had reacted to seeing her body, it had put him on edge but he didn't know why. He jumped down joining his twin and they exited together.

As the doors closed a breeze whipped through the ancient library. Three glowing red orbs in the shape of an equilateral triangle hovered above the corpse of the slain devil.

"_Vergil_."

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait, but there will be another update as soon as I can get Arow out of her FF7 mode and back into DMC… 


	4. Hearing Voices?

A/N This is Morwen again, Arow does still exist and is in DMC again (I think) but getting her to write is a pain in the ass, so she hasn't looked through this chapter.

There is a fight scene and I apologise for its crapness but I cannot write fights. I really cant but I wanted another chapter posted so I did it myself.

Anyway enough from me here's the next part.

* * *

**Brothers In Arms 2: Nightmares Send Even Devils Crazy.**

**Chapter 4: Hearing Voices?

* * *

**

The twins stood in the deserted corridor, no sign of their guide.

Vergil stiffened; a shiver ran down his spine and a small frown graced his lips.

"What is it?" his twin asked, noticing his twin's behaviour like no other could.

"I thought I heard…" No, he was being paranoid, "nothing…this castle just has a strange feel to it," he looked at Dante and smiled slightly, Dante nodded returning the smile ten fold.

"Where now? Since I've ran off again."

Vergil blinked; there was a door to the left of them that wasn't there before; the grotesque statue that once held his new sword was gone.

"New door…lets go," Dante went to move when Vergil grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Do you think he's evil?" Vergil asked.

Dante looked at his brother questioningly, "who? Me…him?"

Vergil nodded slightly, "Yes."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know…I just have a strange feeling…this castle…the way he's been acting and he…" Vergil trailed off; an unidentifiable expression clouded his face momentarily.

"What?" Dante pressed.

"Nothing," the expression passed, "it doesn't matter," he looked to the door, "I just think we should be more cautious around him," Vergil narrowed his eyes, '_who knows where he's been…what he's done_' he added silently to himself.

Dante watched his twin carefully; Vergil and his other self seemed distant with each other, something was definitely wrong, he just had to figure out what.

"Are you just going to stare at the door all day or can we go in?" Vergil snapped harsher than intended.

"_Vergil_," the voice hissed in his mind, "_Vergil_."

Vergil growled trying to ignore it.

"_Vergil_."

"Vergil?" Dante nudged his twin lightly only to get pinned to the wall, a hand clamped tightly around his throat with a steel grip.

"Dante," Vergil came back into himself and practically jumped to the other side of the cathedral letting the younger go; he hissed as a voice cackled in his mind.

"Verge?" Dante was getting extremely worried for his twin.

"I…I'm fine," Vergil assured absently.

"Took you long enough," Older Dante said joining them, the twins exchanged glances.

"Where have you been?" Vergil demanded.

"I have been collecting various items that we need to get through the castle, I can move quicker alone and I know where everything is, but luckily we are not expected and things are either unguarded or have not been hidden," he said taking a small object from the alter and whipped around with Sparda a moment later then relaxed with a sigh, "We killed it already."

"What?" Vergil asked, his hand unconsciously drifted to Yamato's hilt.

"Nightmare," was the short answer.

"Oh yeah," Younger Dante nodded, "You missed a good fight Verge…it was with a puddle of goo."

"Right," the older nodded unsurely.

"Lets go," Older Dante said and the younger fell into step beside him.

"_Vergil_," the voice hissed again as the two Dantes walked up the stairs, "_They will kill you."_

"Vergil?" the two turned in unison watching him quizzically.

"_They are against you."_

"Are you coming?" the younger asked.

"Yeah," he nodded uneasily following the two up the stairs.

Older Dante stopped outside a door, "Take this," he gave the elixir to Dante, "in there is a mirror you have to go through, get the Philosopher's Stone from in the courtyard…it will open the gate to hell."

"Why aren't you coming?" Vergil asked suspiciously.

"_You can't trust him_," the voice whispered.

"I can't," Dante answered; a strange expression on his face.

"_He lies_," was the hissed argument, "_he will lead you to your deaths_."

"Verge?" the younger frowned at his twin's behaviour, "Let's go."

"Hurry," the older Dante murmured watching the twins enter the room.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked his twin as the door shut behind them.

"Nothing," Vergil sighed, "I just…I don't trust you…"

"What?" Dante's head snapped facing him giving a hurt expression.

"Him," Vergil corrected, "I…I don't trust him."

"No, you said you don't trust _me_," the younger argued, "What's going on Verge? What have I done to make you not trust me?"

'_Nothing…yet'_, Vergil thought silently.

Dante watched his brother carefully, refraining from yelling at him, demanding to know what was on his mind.

"Are you coming in?" Dante asked, "Or don't you trust me to not kill you?" the acidity in his voice made Vergil flinch slightly.

"_He will kill you_," the voice cackled.

Vergil unconsciously stepped back from his twin who was watching him with grave concern.

"Why won't you tell me?" Dante asked but expected no reply, "Come on, let's just get this thing."

Vergil nodded following his twin through the mirror.

The twins emerged from the mirror to find themselves standing in a reverse of the room they had left.

"Well," Dante glanced around and noted there was no door, "Where do we go now?"

Vergil moved to the wooden panels covering the windows, light filtered into the room as the wood was kicked down, "This way."

Dante jumped down to the courtyard after his twin, "You think that's it?" he asked as Vergil headed for the object on a stand.

"It's on a pedestal, glowing, pretty big, the only thing here, my guess is yes."

Clanking wood echoed in the courtyard and Vergil drew Yamato while Dante held Rebellion tightly as a small group of marionettes surrounded them.

Vergil frowned slightly, this was all what was guarding the stone? It did not seem right as the thirteen puppets started attacking them. Dante dodged as one threw a sharp blade in their direction, he was stabbed from behind and turned cutting it in half and kicked out at another that was drawing close; he growled as a blade impaled him.

"Verge," he called and nodded to the enemy that was standing a little away from them throwing blades.

Vergil nodded throwing Yamato taking down five puppets and landed back in his hand and he continued to attack the waning number of enemies. Dante took another slash from behind as he ran his sword through two puppets and growled, how he hated fighting in closed spaces and he jumped pulling out Ebony and Ivory and shot at the possessed toys around Vergil who cut another two down.

Dante landed and drew Rebellion again and beheaded the last one and lunged again.

"_Behind you_," a voice called and Vergil whipped around with Yamato to meet with Rebellion.

Vergil's fist connected with Dante's jaw.

"What the hell was that for?" Dante demanded, glowering at the older.

"You were about to stab me," Vergil countered.

Dante shook his head and continued to move Rebellion for the not quite dead puppet behind, "You really _don't_ trust me, do you?"

Vergil's mouth opened but he could form no reply to his twin's wounded expression.

Dante stared a moment longer then sighed, "How do we get back up there?" he asked unable to see a way up to the high balcony.

In a flash Vergil was on the balcony, "What? How? You…" Dante trailed off looking between the spot Vergil had been moments ago and where he was now.

"You really do look like a fish," Vergil laughed trying to ease the tension between them; he rolled his eyes and jumped down to grab Dante and jumped back up.

"Hey," Dante protested hitting the wall not far below where he was supposed to be, Vergil started pulling him up by the collar, "Shit," he muttered and hit the ground.

Vergil stared at the coat in his hands and looked down to his brother who was on the floor, "You ok?" he called down.

"Ouch," was the snappy reply.

"Want to try again?"

"No, I'll find my own way up," Dante glowered.

Vergil rolled his eyes at his brother's stubbornness; Dante was jumping higher than a human could, but it was not high enough, then he noticed a set of broken stairs meters away, a smirk played on his face, to say something, or to keep quiet…the latter won out…for a few more minutes at least.

* * *

Dante was getting impatient, the twins had been gone longer than they should have been…part of him wanted to go in and find them…but if he saw…no, he shook himself, he was jumping at memories…he entered the room and froze seeing it exactly how he remembered.

"_Dante_," a soft voice called from the direction of the mirror, "_Dante_." Dante felt the room temperature drop considerably and although he wanted to walk away he found himself staring into the mirror.

His reflection changed to Vergil's, "You killed me brother."

"No…I…"

"I will return the favour," the blue clad reflection stepped through the portal and dread seized the man.

Alastor was in his hand as he lunged for the twin who could not block the powerful blows and Vergil found himself on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Dante murmured about to deliver another killing blow, destroying the figure that haunted his nightmares but was tackled to the ground, Alastor slid to the newcomer's side.

Younger Dante helped his twin up, the two stood, Dante fuming at his older self.

"Stay away from us," he growled Rebellion keeping the older man away.

"That's not Vergil."

"What? Are you going kill me?" Vergil smirked making the older falter.

"What the hell is going on between you?" Dante demanded.

"Yes," the older Dante ignored his younger self, "You are not his twin, I will kill you," he lunged but felt Rebellion slice through him, younger Dante picked up Alastor as Vergil kicked the older down, Dante ran his older self through with Alastor, pinning him to the floor.

"Come near us again and I will kill you," Dante hissed twisting the blade in the older man and the twins left the room.

Vergil was frantically banging on the glass of the mirror but no one heard him.

"_Vergil_," he growled trying to ignore the intensifying voice in his mind; Yamato and Alastor slashed uselessly against the glass but it would not work, he was trapped.

* * *

I know it moved quickly but we agreed that not all of the objects in the game would have been hidden and …

OD: and mini me would have complained about it taking too long and how bored he was so I did it all myself…much easier. Until next time.


	5. Quadruplets!

We nearly have the third one complete, Arow has just got to write the main fights, but I think I can start posting it pretty soon…

Anyway, here's another chapter

* * *

**Brothers In Arms 2: Nightmares Send Even Devils Crazy.**

**Chapter 5: Quadruplets**

* * *

Dante hissed as he pulled his sword from his torso and froze seeing Vergil on the other side of the mirror, hacking away at it ineffectively; Alastor flew across the room shattering the mirror and a Vergil fell to the floor.

"Wait," Vergil picked himself off the floor, "I'm me," he said seeing Ebony and Ivory twitching in the man's hands, "I don't know what happened…I walked in ahead and saw him then next thing I know, I was watching him walk through with Dante…"

Dante stared a moment and retrieved his sword then he headed for the door, Vergil followed and a jumped to the bottom of the stairwell behind his twin's future form just as the other two got to the bottom of the stairs.

"And two of me was bad enough," Dante cracked looking at the two Vergils, "So, are we quadruplets?"

Older Dante and the real Vergil ignored him glaring at the Vergil at Dante's side.

Fake Yamato sliced through younger Dante who stared in surprise as the blade twisted in him.

The real Vergil frowned seeing his twin's older form mirror the younger's reaction; the older pulled his hand away and it was covered in blood.

"What the hell?" He murmured and wrenched as the blade was pulled from his younger self.

Vergil's double also noticed the reaction and Vergil took the opening; he darted forward knocking the fake Yamato away from his brother and the two stood at arms, ready to do battle, they waited in identical stances, matching katanas in offensive positions.

They charged at each other at the same time, blades clashing, the two spun away and swung at each other swords clashing once more.

Vergil jumped at his mirror image who rolled under the attack and jumped at the real Vergil's unprotected back, he swung his katana parrying the blow; both jumped apart again and sized each other up, circling each other, both having come to the realisation that they were evenly matched, how could you fight your own reflection, that mirrored every move you made.

The Dantes were still trying to figure out the simultaneous damage they had both sustained; when they finally turned their attention to the battling Vergils, they were stumped.

"Which is which?" younger Dante queried.

The Vergils glanced at the Dantes and spoke in stereo, "He's the fake," Pointing their katanas at each other for emphasis.

The Dantes on instinct drew Ebony and Ivory, unsure who to aim at.

"Verge quit it," Younger Dante growled, "Which is the real you?"

Both Vergils glared at the younger twin.

Older Dante threw his guns at the Vergils hoping the theory in his mind would work; the Vergils caught the weapons and after a moment Ebony was aimed at Vergil who held Ivory awkwardly.

The sound of gunfire rang clear through the stairwell and Vergil's impostor melted into a shadow and disappeared through the floor.

"He'll be back," Older Dante commented retrieving his guns.

"How did you know which me to shoot?" Vergil asked his twin uncertainly.

"_You_ don't use guns, unless there is really no other choice."

Vergil offered a small smile.

"Now to open the gate, this way," Older Dante said leading them back through the door.

"Another gate," Dante grinned with obvious sarcasm, "Oh the joy."

Dante rolled his eyes at his younger self and motioned them to follow out of the courtyard.

A shadow materialised from the ground, the twins stared as Vergil's impostor morphed into his devil form, Older Dante was already attacking the evil creature having to remind himself it was not really Vergil…that was never going to happen now…he soon noted that Marionettes were filling the area and was impaled by the devil making his younger self slow down, the younger Dante was already struggling to hold his own against so many enemies and there was no sign of Vergil; he turned to a group of Marionettes trying to skewer him having to forget the devil knight for the moment.

Vergil had been pushed back up onto a ledge, and he was cornered; Vergil lashed out in a frenzy he hated being cornered in a fight, the last time that had happened he had nearly been killed, Dante too, from the corner of his eye he could see Dante's future self struggling which meant Dante…Yamato and Alastor worked in a tumult whittling down the possessed puppets to sawdust; he searched for his twin and found the devil that had taken his form looming over his barely conscious brother, he knew as soon as the blade started to raise he would be too slow to save Dante…in a panicked rage he leapt off the ledge with Alastor mowing down nearly all of the toys from hell and attacked the devil until it shattered like glass.

Vergil stopped and became rigid as he looked down to see he was hovering in mid air, he _really_ hated flying…he stared seeing Older Dante finishing off the last puppets and flew up to him.

"It's ok Verge," he said softly with amusement, "just lower yourself gently…"

"_Vergil_," the voice hissed loudly in his mind breaking his devil form and he thudded to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Older Dante asked landing gracefully beside the two.

"Why can't I do that?" Dante stared at them looking miffed.

"Aww," The other smiled softly and patted his head, "There, there."

"Don't patronise me," the youngest scowled sourly.

A swirling pool appeared before them.

"This is the gate," Dante announced moving closer.

"I'm really starting to rethink the concept of a gate," the younger twin commented, "At least this one isn't one we have to fly to, right Verge?"

"Right," Vergil nodded, still unable to get his head around the idea of flying under his own power; he sighed following the Dantes down the swirling portal.

* * *

Mor: mmm two Vergils…I could deal with that…better than two Dantes… 

Arow: HEY (draws guns)

Mor: (draws sword)

(fight ensues over which twin is better)


	6. The Underworld

I am trying to get Arow to write the fight scenes for BIA3 but I don't know how long it will take for my powers of persuasion to kick in

(grabs Dante and holds sword at his throat) Come on Arow, write them fights or Dante gets it mwahahahaha

Dante: (gulp) I think you should do it babe…I don't trust her with sharp implements…

Vergil: why do you think I'm staying back here?

Dante: I thought you cared V

Vergil: I do…just not enough to get into a fight with that insane evil torturess…you know what she can do

Dante: please SOMEONE HELP ME

(gags him and waits for Arow)

* * *

**Brothers In Arms 2: Nightmares Send Even Devils Crazy.**

**Chapter 6: The Underworld**

This was not what he expected from what he had seen of the Underworld, it was nothing like this, this was alive, it was like being inside a living thing! Fleshy walls that…_moved_!

This was just strange; Dante looked around the ground beneath his feet felt uncomfortably squishy. "So what's this? the bowls of the Underworld?" Young Dante asked while poking one of the gooey walls.

"No, the heart…you'll see…" his elder replied, he made a move to go down the bizarre moving corridor.

Younger Dante moved to follow then turned to see Vergil who was holding a hand to his head.

The voice was so loud, screaming his name, his head felt like it was going to explode, it was so much stronger here he couldn't ignore it.

"Verge?" Dante called trying to snap his brother out of it, in return he only got slashed at; he jumped out of the way before Yamato could lay a hit.

The future Dante turned back to see what was happening, "Vergil?" he spoke cautiously.

"_Vergil_," the voice screamed in his head, he lashed out.

Dante couldn't dodge fast enough the blade slashed his chest leaving a deep welt, his younger self stumbled, the same wound ailed him, what the hell was going on? Vergil charged at his younger twin and skewered him with Yamato.

Ignoring the feeling of having a sword through his gut when he hadn't been impaled Older Dante drew Sparda and moved to stop Vergil, the blue clad twin jumped back leaving his sword in his brother who pulled it out with an arch of blood.

Dante moved Sparda to defend but faltered seeing the distant look in Vergil's eyes. The chance was not missed and Vergil darted forward effectively pulling the crimson blade from Dante and spun away ready to attack; he stopped and looked at the devil blade, fixated, the voice stopped as the power of the sword flowed through him…a power he recognised.

He glanced up and saw his twin's future self looking at him with a hard expression, his younger twin was holding Yamato which was covered in blood and he realised it was Dante's, he looked back at the sword he held.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" his twin exploded.

"I…I'm sorry," Vergil mumbled not meeting either Dantes' eyes.

"Sorry? You tried to kill us and the best you can do is 'sorry'. What is going on Verge? _Don't_ say it is nothing." The younger snapped harshly.

"I…I've been hearing voices…"

"What?"

The future Dante narrowed his eyes darkly, "Mundus," he spat, "How long has this been going on for?"

"Since the library," he felt like a child being scolded for bad behaviour.

"All the way back there?" the older man fumed, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Vergil kept his gaze down, unable to answer.

"_Answer me_," Older Dante thundered as Vergil stayed silent, "I could have helped you," his voice and expression softened.

Vergil was fixated on the sword in his hand.

"Let me take that," the elder held out his hand for Sparda.

Vergil looked at it but made no move to relinquish the weapon, "This was fathers," his grip tightened on the weapon.

"What?" the younger stepped up.

The older sighed, "Yes, Sparda, his sword."

Vergil looked at the red blade, ornate hilt and the crimson gems of the amulets their mother had given them, this was the power he had been seeking, his father's true power and he now held it, but that would mean his brother would have the power in the future, no the future had changed.

"Give me the sword," Dante said in a blank voice.

Grudgingly he relinquished his father's sword and looked to his younger brother who returned the gaze with confusion dancing in his eyes.

"We have to hurry, Mundus already knows we're here," he sheathed Sparda and walked on without looking back.

The twins exchanged glances and followed silently through the fleshy tunnels until they reached a huge cavity, the twins stopped hearing a low weak pounding; there was a huge heart at the bottom of wherever in hell they were.

"Wait here," Older Dante instructed and ran off again.

"What happened back there?" Dante asked his quieter than usual twin.

"I told you, I was hearing voices," Vergil snapped angrily, he sighed after a moment of glaring at his brother, "I just…something feels wrong here…I'm really starting to think he's on the other side…"

"Because he has Sparda?" Dante asked, "Where do you think he got it?"

Vergil nodded, his hand unconsciously drifted to the amulet around his neck, it was something he would never give up…he would die before…his mind flashed back to the nightmare he had woken the older from… '_You game me no choice…forgive me' _he shook off the thoughts as his brother nudged him. "Hmm?"

"You hearing things again?" he asked warily.

"No," Vergil sighed with a small rueful smile and blinked.

"How do you think he got it?" Dante repeated his question.

"Got what Sparda?"

"No, the haircut," Dante quipped and sighed seeing the older was not in the mood to joke, "Don't worry about it," Dante beamed, "We all go insane at some point; well I think I do anyway."

Vergil chuckled and shook his head, "He's been gone a while."

"Probably reporting back to Mundus or something," Dante joked.

"Don't joke, he could be."

"I'm _not_ evil," Dante insisted, "I won't let that happen."

"Neither will I…"

"I won't let it happen to you either," Dante said knowing where his brother's thoughts were going.

"It might not be so easy…I nearly killed you…I _wanted_ to kill you…"

"But you didn't," Dante said firmly, forcing his brother to look at him, "Vergil, I don't care what happens in his future, if one of us is evil or not, he has changed that, which means we are together in this, and we will fight whatever evil throws at us, besides I'd kill you before you had a chance to become evil…"

Vergil stared at him hard.

"I was joking; lighten up," he rolled his eyes, not realising how hard Vergil took the threat, "I'd expect you to do the same to me."

"I nearly _did_ kill you," Vergil pointed out, "more than once I might add," he sighed getting agitated, three Nobodies jumped from nowhere.

Alastor and Yamato worked in unison to destroy the creatures but realised they were harder to kill than they looked while Rebellion was coming to the same conclusion. One put on a mask and it grew.

"Oh fuck," Dante muttered staring at the thing that was now as big as him he heard an explosion behind and saw Vergil had killed one. Dante was knocked down by the other small one and the largest loomed over him.

Vergil growled transforming into his devil form and slashed away at the creatures mercilessly giving Dante a chance to recover and the small one was killed so the two worked on the huge one together, Vergil was cut at his shoulder while Dante rolled under it to try and kill it that way. A hand swiped at Dante trying to rip his coat but it was cut off by Rebellion.

Vergil had found his way in the air again but tried to ignore the panic that tried to take him and he managed to rip off the mask and decapitated it, it exploded in a bubble of orange goo, Vergil stopped hovering above ground until Dante yanked him down by his foot and he changed back to his human form.

The heart suddenly started pounding again and the two stared as it pulsated.

"This way," Older Dante appeared from the door behind and jumped across to a door on the other side of the room the two reluctantly followed behind.

* * *

One chapter to go… 


	7. I Forgive You

Hey, here's the final chapter (grin)

The Halloween special will be posted over the weekend and hopefully the third soon after too

Now on with the last chapter

* * *

**Brothers In Arms 2: Nightmares Send Even Devils Crazy.**

**Chapter 7: I Forgive You**

The room was an open scene of black and white marble, the twins looked around with interest and their eyes rested on a huge statue on a large white throne.

"The sons of Sparda," a voice rumbled, Vergil froze momentarily recognising it, "Sparda, you're dead," the rumble turned to a growl of surprise.

"You will be dead soon too, so don't get comfortable," Older Dante said heatedly, letting another identification as his father slip.

"You think you can kill me?" Mundus roared with amusement, "You _have_ been gone a long while Sparda, _nothing_ can kill me."

"Everything can die," Older Dante stated, "Even you Mundus."

The ground started to rumble as the statue rose from the throne.

Vergil and Dante drew their weapons and ran to attack.

"Hey," Dante called to his younger self, "Mini me," he ran after the apparently suicidal brothers.

"Mini me?" The youngest turned and glared at the figure now speeding toward them.

Mundus threw three long red spears at them but the projectiles were deflected with Sparda.

The twins gaped seeing their father's form protectively in front of them, "Remember what I said last time?" he said deflecting the thousands of projectiles aimed at them with ease, "It still applies," the twins just gaped, "Go." He yelled.

Vergil and Dante stood side by side barely able to register the words.

"And you still look like fish, I said GO…NOW."

Dante was about to say something but Vergil started pulling him away; the twins barely felt their feet touch the floor as Vergil pulled the younger along at an inhuman pace.

Dante stopped as they reached the castle, the whole structure was collapsing around them.

"What are you doing?" Vergil stopped a little in front of him, "Come on, or you'll become a permanent resident."

"We have to go back," Dante said softly.

"No, it's too late," Vergil growled, "You know what he can do, he'll take care of himself, come on," he grabbed the younger and continued running.

"The whole island is collapsing," Dante observed pointlessly, "How will we get away from here?"

"Swim," Vergil suggested and paled seeing his twin's eyes glinting, "No."

"Come on Verge, we have to, you've done it before…"

"That was when you were about to die."

"We'll both die if you don't get your demonic ass in the air and start flying."

Vergil growled and leapt into the air grabbing Dante's collar and they hovered over the sea.

"Hey," Dante felt himself slipping from his second skin, "I'm getting wet, you _can_ go a little higher you know."

"I hate flying, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it…" Vergil muttered under his breath.

"Verge…" Dante called about to collide with an outcropping of rock; Vergil dropped him quick enough and landed by the younger; the older twin had never been happier to have solid ground under his feet as he looked out to the sea.

"I guess we won't be seeing me again," Dante commented sadly watching the grey plume of smoke with his twin.

Vergil nodded silently and gave a small sad smile to the calming sea, "I forgive you."

* * *

Aw, another fic ended (sigh)

Teaser for the third and final in the: 'Brothers In Arms, Transitus Tempus Trilogy'

Brothers in Arms 3: Time's Up

Another charged, jaws agape, he held his sword parallel for a quick decapitation, the beast realised too late…the sword did not connect, it passed straight through. The wolf stumbled, shocked that it survived; Dante looked in horror at Sparda in his hands, and saw the rest of the room through it; his sword was transparent as was the majority of his right arm. "No, not yet not yet," he growled.

Coming soon to a fanfic page near you

* * *


End file.
